projectreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Morpheus
Morpheus is a Necromancer and a powerful Sorcerer. He is known to be ruthless and cunning. Never leaving a flaw in his works. Personality Morpheus is known to think ahead even when talking to someone, he is careful about most things including the detail of his research. He does not know mercy but he respects bravery from someone who knows that all hope is lost. He is said to have taught Nebachadnezzar everything he knows about Necromancy, Nebachadnezzar also claims that Morpheus is a unpredictable man and that he is dangerous beyond belief. Appearance He is a tall and rugged man. standing six foot five and covered in thick robes. he has thin beard which is trimmed every few days. his left eye has an eyepatch with his Necromancer powers connected to it. History As a child Morpheus was treated poorly. He was constantly beaten or was called trash. The bastard of a royal Governor and son of a whore. He did not want the status and attention he achieved daily. What made him worse was his teachers, each one called him perfect, while his family made sure he was trash. Morpheus was originally a Magi that used dream magic. He could affect the sleep of others, basicly ridding nightmares and giving good dreams was the job of most Dream Magi. but he could go farther, he could control the nightmares to become worse with his hatred, and he could even walk in others dreams with his physical body. which made him untouchable eventually. Everyone eventually sleeps. Morpheus later learned a Old kind of dark magic closly resembling Necromancy. what he ended up trying to do was complete what necromancers failed with. Bringing a Dead body with true life. He could also use Shadow Magic. With these Old magics in hand, even though how he learned them was never established, he made the Shades. Special Hawk and Descry Elite Soldiers. They were fast enough that their bodys would break down in normal cercumstances. he made their flesh as strong as the hardest leather. they would run faster with this without falling appart. he also gave them better sight in their left eye as powerful as a bird. Yet the right eye was blind. he fixed this by making the right eye sense life. they can see where anyone is hiding if alive. their bones were brittle though, so he made a chemical emzime that makes the bone as strong as Diamonds by adjusting the carbon. Shades are made by using a dead body and making it have true life again. more powerful than an Undead or Zombie. but not as powerful as his personal bodyguard, which is a ultimate living undead. The transformation process hardens the skin to almost a black hue. the bones become hard and shift to where the arms have an additional bone as if it had long blades coming out of it's arms. able to quickly heal any damage and continue to their enemies the Shades made Morpheus immortal. He currently has over 3.5 billion Shades in his army. Abilities Being an powerful Necromancer, he is able to control shadows and the deceased. Notable Quotes Trivia